


travel through the skies

by maiwriting



Series: Earth-23 (Gravedigger Kara AU) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers, Minor Lex Luthor, Supercorptober 2020, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: It's another fic for the Gravedigger AU again. This time gravedigger Kara and former villain Lena from Earth-23 accidentally travel to Earth-38 and meet the Kara & Lena that we know and love. Timeline happens right after S4 because I can't deal with the angst and aftermath of S5 right now lmao. Part of Day 11 of Supercorptober2020 using the prompt word travel. Read back previous gravedigger series for background on Earth-23’s Kara & Lena's relationship. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Earth-23 (Gravedigger Kara AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	travel through the skies

A blue cloud anomaly opens in the sky and Lena is free falling out from it. A flying figure in a grey hoodie flies out of the anomaly and dives down to catch Lena before she falls into the open sea.

“Lena!”

She manages to catch Lena just in time but not before another flying figure, this time in red and blue flies over and confronts her. They look at each other and the similar emblem on their chest. 

“Identify yourself,” Supergirl states but not before looking at the limp body Kara is holding, “Lena? Let her go!” and Supergirl’s eyes start to glow, preparing for an attack.

“No! No! Supergirl, wait! I’m Kara from Earth-23, this is my Lena. I’ve come in peace. We got attacked and we’re transported accidentally to this earth,” Kara explains quickly, hoping Supergirl would calm down.

“How do you know who I am? Are you Supergirl too?”

“We’ve travelled to other universes before. I’ve met a Supergirl, although she wears pants,” Kara shrugs and points at Supergirl’s red skirt with her eyes, “I’m no Supergirl, I’m just a gravedigger. Please. We need help.”

Supergirl touches her ear and whispers, “Stand down, target is not hostile. Get the med-bay ready.”

Kara looks around the open sea.  _ Stand down? _ What kind of backup does this Supergirl have?

“Let’s get your Lena to the DEO. Follow me,” Supergirl instructs and flies off. Without an opportunity to ask any follow up questions, Kara meekly follows and flies behind Supergirl.

\--

Kara just watches as Lena is placed on this huge machine with screens all around her to monitor her condition. DEO looks like a secret military service, and this earth's Supergirl must be working for them. It took Kara by surprise when she saw Alex, and an even more of a surprise when Alex took the lead to check on Lena. It comforts her to know that this earth's Kara and Alex get along so well.

"Looks like a concussion, she should wake up soon," Alex declares after checking out Lena's vitals.

"Thanks, Alex," Supergirl replies.

"So, you’re Kara from another earth? Are you Supergirl as well?" Alex inquires the unfamiliar Kara in front of her, she's not a stranger to the multiverse, but this is the first time she's seeing another earth's Kara.

"No, not really. But I do try to help people," Kara replies as she steals a glance at Supergirl. How does someone that looks like her, with the same powers as her, and yet look more regal and powerful at the same time. Every time Kara travels to a universe with a Supergirl she feels so small as she could never feel like she could pick up the mantle and be like them.

"You said you’re Gravedigger?" this time it was Supergirl who is doing the questioning.

"A gravedigger. It’s what I do."

"Kara as a gravedigger," Alex chuckles lightly.

"What?" Supergirl throws Alex a quick look.

"I don’t really see you spending time in cemeteries."

"Shut up."

"You two are so close," Kara smiles as she looks fondly at the dynamics between the two siblings.

"There’s no Alex on your earth?" Supergirl asks.

"Oh, there is. I was adopted by the Danvers as well. My Alex… she passed away 6 years ago. Hers was the first grave I dug."

Supergirl frowns as she hears this. Even the passing of Alex from another earth saddens her, "I’m so sorry."

"It’s okay, it’s a long time ago. I have my own family now. Lena and Lex."

"Lex… Luthor?" Alex looks at Supergirl warily as she asks for confirmation from Kara.

"Is there any other Lex? Oh yeah, do you have a Lex Luthor on this earth? He would know how to get us back!" Kara exclaims excitedly as she shows Alex and Supergirl the device on her arm, "This is an interdimensional extrapolator, but it got broken when we breached to this earth."

Alex and Supergirl look at each other, unsure if they should tell this Kara the truth.

"Sorry Kara, Lex is missing," Alex says.

"Oh."

"And even if he’s here, I doubt he would help us," Supergirl adds.

“He’s evil on this earth?” Kara asks with a sad look.

“Very much so.”

“Is Lena evil as well?”

“No, far from it. Lena is the best person I know,” Supergirl smiles at the mention of her best friend.

“That’s good news! Lena would know how to get us back!”

“I guess I should go get Lena?” Supergirl looks at Alex.

“Yeah, go. I’ll stay with this Kara.”

“Oh, by the way, my Lena…” Supergirl looks at Kara and corrects herself, “I mean, Lena from this earth doesn’t know my identity. Please don’t refer to me as Kara. I think you shouldn’t call yourself Kara either.”

“You’re not together?”

“With Lena? Like, together together? Are you with yours?”

“Yeah,” Kara replies in an obvious tone like it’s the most natural thing.

“Oh. No, we’re not together. I mean, we’re friends. But not… I’ll… err, I’ll go get Lena now. I’ll be back soon.”

Supergirl vanishes with a whoosh and leaves Alex and Earth-23 Kara as each other’s company.

“Can I ask?” Alex looks at Kara while still keeping an eye on Lena’s vitals.

“Anything.”

“How did your Alex die?”

“OD. She had a drug problem.” 

“I’m so sorry.”

Kara keeps staring at Alex, who looks and acts way different than her Alex. Kara breaks the silence and says, “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I know we’re from different earth, but there’s still some similarities between each one. Like in most universes, Lex is evil, that’s why I wasn’t that surprised when you said Lex is evil on this earth. He is still figuring out why most Lexs are evil though, he thinks it’s something about his hair and his baldness,” Kara lets out a little laugh.

"I don't travel through the multiverse that much, that's Lex's thing, but whenever there’s an earth with Supergirl, she’s always close with her Alex,” Kara reveals further.

“I wasn’t close with mine, maybe that’s why I don’t have the courage to pick up a cape. I think every Alex brings out the best in me in each universe. I just didn’t have that with mine.”

Alex looks at Kara softly and replies, “You can’t exactly conclude that. At best, it’s just a theory. I’m sure there’s an earth where you’re Supergirl and maybe I’m a villain.”

“I can’t possibly believe that.”

“I think even if you don’t pick up the Supergirl mantle, you still live up to her values. You said you help people?”

“I try.”

“Then you’re Supergirl.”

Even if it’s an acknowledgment from Alex on a different earth, it was enough to make Kara teary eyed. Helping people was all Kara ever wanted to do. When Alex sees Kara’s misty eyes, she just smiles back tenderly and nods slightly.   
“So, how long have you and Lena been together?” Alex asks.

“Since she was an immortal.”

Alex has a confused look that makes Kara laugh.

“Long story.”

\--

Lena walks in with Supergirl and Kara just looks at her with awe. She looks exactly like her Lena, but there was something off about her. Like she has a kind of sadness that Kara can't quite place. She's also very straight to the point.

"Supergirl filled me in, so you’re Supergirl from another earth?"

"I’m not Superg… call me K- Gravedigger," Kara corrects herself, remembering that this earth's Lena doesn't know Supergirl's identity.

"Gravedigger? This hoodie is your outfit?" Lena asks and looks back at Supergirl. Lena notices how they have the same face but still look different from each other.

"Yes, Lena made it. My Lena, I mean," Kara answers and continues, "it has a built-in interdimensional extrapolator. I think it malfunctioned when we accidentally breached into this earth. We were fighting with—"

"Babe," Earth-23 Lena calls out for her Kara. 

"Babe?" Lena looks at Supergirl but Supergirl just smiles sheeply back.

"Ka—"

"Shh… call me Gravedigger, babe," Kara places a finger on Lena's lips to stop her from calling her name. Then she softly kisses her Lena, "You're safe. You're okay, now."

Supergirl whispers to Lena, "They’re together."

"I’m not blind, Supergirl."

Lena walks over to her doppelganger to have a closer look, "Well, a Luthor dating a Super on another earth. Never thought I would see it."

"Hi, me. I’m from Earth-23."

"I’m from earth…" Lena turns around to look at Supergirl for answers.

"We’re Earth-38."

"Who even decides that?"

"Well, The Flash… The Flash!" Supergirl exclaims excitedly like she remembers something, "He gave me an extrapolator once, I’ll go get the device!" and whooshes away. Lena fixes her hair when Supergirl flies away but it is quickly messed up again when she comes back in less than a second. 

"This is linked to Earth-1, but do you think you can tinker with the setting to get them back to their earth?" Supergirl asks as she passes the extrapolator to Lena.

"I’ll try."

"I’ll help."

"Babe, rest," Kara urges her Lena to lie back down again when she tries to get up.

Lena places a hand on her doppelganger, "Let me take a look at this, I’ll come find you if I need any help. Please rest with your… Gravedigger."

"Thank you, Lena," Kara, or Gravedigger as she is known now, gives a thankful smile to this earth's Lena.

\--

"Got it to work?" Earth-23 Lena asks as she steps into the laboratory.

"I figured that it’s fixed to a vibration, if I can get the tuning to your earth’s frequency, I think I can get you home."

"Nice work, me."

"Where’s your Gravedigger?"

"Exchanging ideas with your Supergirl."

"She’s not  _ my _ Supergirl."

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend. I heard about Lex. I’m so sorry."

"Are you close with your Lex?"

"Very. He’s the best man I know."

The idea that Lex is the best man Lena knows is not that strange. Lena once thought that as well. Until her brother betrayed her and her friends. The silence between both Lenas were palpable, and Lena finds herself opening up to this stranger who looks like her.

"I know Kara is Supergirl," Earth-38 Lena confesses. It’s easier to confess a secret to yourself "but she doesn’t know I know."

"I’m sure she plans to tell you someday."

"I doubt it, she had years to tell. She went to great lengths to keep it from me."

"I’m sure she has her reasons."

"How did you know your Gravedigger is Kara?"

"She didn't have to. I've always known her as Kara."

"That's nice."

When Earth-23 Lena wanted to reply further, she was interrupted by another confession. One that this earth's Lena is probably trying to get out of her chest for awhile.

"I killed my Lex."

"Your Lex?" Lena is surprised, she has heard of evil Lexs before, heck, she fought one, but to kill one herself? Even if it's Lena from another earth, she couldn't imagine it. 

"He posed a threat to my friends, to Kara, I couldn't let him live," she trails off, "and right before I shot him he told me Supergirl's identity. That's how I know. That's how I found out."

"Does Super… does your Kara know?"

"No, no one does. And I appreciate it if you could keep it to yourself," Earth-38 Lena looks at her doppelganger earnestly, "From one Lena to another."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to meddle in your earth’s issues. We just travelled here accidentally," Earth-23 Lena reassures her and continues, "you know, Lex travels to a lot of universes and in most of them he’s evil. So, I’m not surprised he’s evil here. Don’t beat yourself much."

"How about Lenas? Are we evil in most of the universe?"

"Actually no, Lex told me in most of the universe we’re good, heroes even."

"I’m good, huh."

"Trust me. From one Lena to another," Earth-23 Lena smiles slightly, "In most universes, we found our Kara."

Earth-38 Lena looks at her doppelganger and just musters a smile as a reply.

\--

"How did you tell your Lena your identity?" Supergirl asks Kara.

"There wasn’t much to hide in the first place, I was always Kara."

"I’m so jealous, I want to tell Lena so bad."

"What’s stopping you?"

"It’s just… I’ve been keeping this from her for so long. And I’m good friends with her. I mean, me as Kara. If she finds out that Supergirl and Kara are the same person… she’s never gonna trust me ever again," Supergirl pauses, "I’m afraid I will lose her."

"I think, in every universe, a Kara will always find her Lena. And Lena will always end up together with her Kara."

"I told you, we’re not together. Not like you and yours."

"Why? You don’t think we could ever be with a human?"

"No, I’ve dated humans before. I just… never thought of Lena in that way. I just wish I could go back in time and tell her my identity earlier."

"You can't alter reality," Kara says but quickly corrects herself, "Wait, actually, you can."

"But don't," she adds and looks at Supergirl with a serious face.

"Not alter, maybe just rewrite history?" Supergirl ponders.

"If only, right? Look, even just as friends, you will find each other. I believe in that. You’re not gonna lose one another."

"I wish I could believe you."

"On my earth, I’m a gravedigger and she’s a villain. And we still found each other. Just tell her, and trust that she’ll stay."

"I will."

\--

"So, this is going to hurt a bit. All different people from different earth gives a unique vibration. Once Lena tunes in to ours, she can detect our earth frequency and send us back home," Earth-23 Lena starts to explain to her Kara. Both Lenas nod at each other and Earth-38 Lena starts to tinker on a panel, turning the frequency button slowly.

"Ah!" Earth-23 Lena screams and her doppelganger stops immediately.

"Babe, are you alright?"

"How come you didn't feel that?! No, wait. I already know the answer," Lena curses her mortal body and envies Kara's Kryptonian strength.

"Good news is that I got your frequency. Sorry. Are you alright?" Lena checks in with her doppelganger.

"Yeah, just a splitting headache."

"Ready to go home?"

Alex and Supergirl both approach their surprise visitors and extend a handshake to bid them goodbye.

"Thank you for everything," Earth-23 Kara says to Alex.

"If you ever need some sisterly advice, or just some company, feel free to stop by."

Supergirl and Kara exchange their parting as well before Lena opens up a breach.

"Thank you, Supergirl."

"Thank you, Gravedigger."

At a push of a button, a blue cloud anomaly appears and they walk in, leaving the universe to go back to their own.

\--

"Are you two okay? I almost called the Council to come here to help me look for you!" Lex rambles in a panic when he notices a breach appears on his earth. He quickly flies over to the portal and is relieved to see that it was his sister and her girlfriend.

"Yeah, we landed on Earth-38, that earth’s Lena helped us get home," Kara answers, equally glad to see Lex.

Lena jumps forward to give Lex a big hug, and Lex hugs Lena right back.

"What’s that for?" he asks.

"For not being evil on this earth," Lena smiles back. 

Lex tousles the hair of his little sister to her annoyance, "How was Earth-38?"

"Depressing," Lena answers while she combs her ruffled hair with her fingers, "Apparently you’re so evil, that earth’s Lena shot her Lex, she’s not together with her Kara, and her Kara didn’t even tell her Lena that she’s Supergirl."

"That is depressing," Lex gives a light laugh as he replies.

"I think they love each other," Kara adds, "did you see how Supergirl looks at her Lena? You don’t look at a friend like that."

"Hopefully they figure it out soon," Lena hugs Kara on her waist, happy they're back home.

"Wanna visit them again, babe?"

"Not too soon, I need something to eat."

"Oh no!"

"What?" Both Lena and Lex look at Kara.

"We didn’t even try the Big Belly Burger on their earth!"

Lex lets out a huge laugh while Lena just hugs Kara tighter, "I’m sure ours is better, let’s go."


End file.
